


A Little While

by dizzekes



Category: The Get Down (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, but please enjoy my two psychic boys in love, this is really messy because I wrote it very sleepily at 3am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 12:52:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10967628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzekes/pseuds/dizzekes
Summary: Blue Ocean Breeze. That was Dizzee's favorite paint. It was also the color he'd use to describe how bright Thor's eyes were.or the story of how Dizzee and Thor finally say I love you.





	A Little While

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, hi loves! this is my first fic for the get down and it might not be the best, but after watching p2 I had a lot of feelings so I had to get them out! This wasn't beta read or anything like that so there might be some mistakes. But anyways enough of my rambling, I hope you enjoy :)

_Blue Ocean Breeze_. That was Dizzee's favorite paint. It was also the color he'd use to describe how bright Thor's eyes were.

Dizzee couldn't believe Thor was real. Instead, he was a facade of someone who he wish existed in this world, but here he was; with a smile like the sun and hair that Dizzee could run his fingers through all day. Thor was _perfect_ , like the art he drew and the stories he told. Dizzee could stay in this moment forever. Just him and another psychic boy trying to figure out the world together.

  
“What's on your mind? You look like you're thinking about something,” Dizzee turns. Thor is looking back at him with his elbow propped up on the pillow, his head resting in his palm with a soft smile and a raised eyebrow. _Too perfect._

  
”Hm, I don't know. I'm just letting my thoughts run wild,” Dizzee says, a smile on his lips as he sets the blunt between his fingers and takes a soft puff. He watches as the smoke goes up into the air and then disappears in tiny strokes.

  
He can feel the bed dip and Thor's breath hot against his face, the other boy nodding and settling into Dizzee's side as he grabs the joint from Dizzee's hand taking it between his thumb and index finger.

  
”So tell me what you're thinking about, I like listening to your thoughts." Thor laughs. The blunt, now between his lips, fits perfectly and not once does Dizzee take his eyes away. He wants to soak in every inch of Thor and examine all the parts he can.

  
Dizzee doesn't know what it is about Thor; he's been trying to figure him out since day one, but he knows one thing: he likes the way Thor makes him feel.

  
Like maybe one day with Thor's guidance he'd finally reach the opera and let Rumi run free. Something he wouldn't be able to do on his own.

  
He wants to tell the world about Thor. Like how Zeke tells the world about Mylene when he writes her poetry, or how Shao tells the world he loves music when he finds a new record, something the boys can use in one of their shows.

  
But what he and Thor have is different. He can't shout from the rooftops about how a certain boy could make him feel like he's in another galaxy floating above the stars because he knows no one would listen. Though one day, he'll be able to tell whoever he wants about Thor, and how magical he is in his own way.

  
“You ever been in love?” Dizzee asks. He wants to bring up Pakoussa, curious to know how well Thor and him did know each other. But he brushes it off, that's a question for another time.

  
The room is quiet, the only sound in the air is the crisp of the blunt when one of them inhales it. Thor nods, a soft smile washing over his features.

  
“Once.” His eyes are now a dark grey, and Dizzee swears he can see a hint of green colored like his favorite paint. _Red Devil Avocado_ , a green like no other.

  
”And how'd it end?” Dizzee knows he's asking too many questions, possibly knowing that he's not even who Thor's talking about, but he still wants to know.

  
”It hasn't,” Thor says. The room falls silent again. Thor's hands are crossed over his stomach and his head is turned to face Dizzee with a smile so bright Thor's face could go numb any second from the light he's giving off.

  
Dizzee smiles back, this time he can feel his heart beating out of his chest. He and Thor never really said I love you. Of course the admiration was there, but that's what the art was for; to express what they felt without having to say a word.

  
“Do you wanna know something?” Dizzee's voice is soft, his hands reaching down to intertwine with Thor's. His hands are soft, but covered in small pecks of paint blotched all over like tiny galaxies.

  
Thor nods. He presses a small kiss to the back of Dizzee's hand, looking up at him like Dizzee's the best thing he's ever seen in this whole world.

  
“I love you too.” Dizzee didn't have to say much afterwards, and honestly there wasn't much more he needed to before Thor's soft, pink lips were crashing against his own. Dizzee was finally _free_. He wasn't scared to love Thor because in the end he knew the other boy loved him too and that was all he needed to fly away.

  
Maybe Dizzee and Thor hadn't just met that night in the tunnel, maybe they knew each other all along; like soulmates always do.


End file.
